


I miss you, hyung

by Junbob_131



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junbob_131/pseuds/Junbob_131
Summary: Jiwon was overseas for a month and Junhoe was getting sexually frustrated. When Jiwon said he would bring him a gift, this wasn't what he expected.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dive into the deep night





	I miss you, hyung

"I really miss you hyung, wanna see you soon" Junhoe said over the phone which was squeezed between his ear and shoulder.

"I miss you too alot baby, don't worry just one more night and we will gonna meet tomorrow!" Jiwon tried to cheer his boyfriend.

"Yeah I know that but I m so lonely these days and I-..you know...." Junhoe drifted off.

"Yeah...what I know? Baby...tell me..." Jiwon whispered the last words intentionally knowing very well how much it affected Junhoe.

"I...I just feel sexually frustrated, I want you" Junhoe whined on the other side.

"Then you can jerk off yourself" 

"No! I don't wanna do that, I just want you and your touch. Only then it will feel good..."Junhoe said rather shyly and Jiwon was quite surprised by how his boyfriend was being so needy and admitting it openly, guess being apart for 1 month did give him something good.

He was on a business trip overseas for a month and it was the last day of his work.

"It's just one night, be a good boy for daddy and don't touch yourself. I will give you the best night you will ever have tomorrow and I will bring you a gift too" Jiwon answered.

As excited as junhoe was he also felt a shiver ran down his spine thinking about what will happen tomorrow night "okay, hyung then I will see you tomorrow. Love you!"

Jiwon smiled "love you more, good night baby"

___________________

There was a knock on the door and Junhoe rushed on his feet to open it too excited to meet his boyfriend "hyung!?" 

But no, there was a delivery boy standing there. "Yes?" 'did I order something?' he thought.

"Oh here is the delivery you ordered" the guy said. After he went Junhoe closed the door and went to his room while he checked the time '7:00 PM? when will hyung arrive?'

"I m hungry" he grumbled and tossed the box aside while walking towards his kitchen. 

While finishing it he wondered 'did he got stuck in his work? he should have atleast called me? Tsk, guess I will be alone tonight too' . He walked towards his room and as soon as he reached his door, a deep and husky voice startled him.

"Going to sleep without waiting for me?"

And Junhoe turned around as fast as lightning "hyung!"

"Yes baby? Did you miss me?" Jiwon stared deeply into Junhoe's eyes which fastened his heartbeat.

"Ye...yes" 

"Yes...what, baby?" He walked forward and more close to Junhoe without breaking his gaze.

"Yes, daddy" Junhoe breathed, feeling his face heat up and breaking the gaze.

Jiwon used his index finger and thumb to turn his head so he could look at his eyes again "then show me how much did you missed me"

Without wasting any second Junhoe pressed his lips against Jiwon, kissing softly at first and slowly losing the innocence in it. Jiwon grabbed him by his neck and kissed him deeper, biting his lower lips and the younger moaned inbetween the kiss. 

Getting the access Jiwon immediately pushed his tongue inside Junhoe's mouth licking and sucking each part of his mouth. The kiss was making Junhoe weak in his knees, he was holding on to Jiwon's shoulder for his dear life.

"Room?" Jiwon asked when they parted due to the lack of oxygen. 

Junhoe slowly nodded, letting Jiwon drag him towards their room.

"You didn't open the box?" Jiwon questioned upon reaching the room.

"Oh! I wanted to but I got hungry and forgot. Didn't knew it was from you, srwyy" he pouted.

Junhoe heard a gasp leave from Jiwon "awwww~ you are so cute baby, it's making me want to throw away my plan to wreck you and just cuddle up all night"

"What! No hyung~ please, I have waited too long..I can't wait more" Junhoe whined.

"Ok, ok baby. Just wait and watch, I m gonna blow your mind" 

Jiwon pulled the box and handed it to Junhoe who was sitting on the bed. He gave Jiwon a questioning look to which the other replied "open it"

Now it was Junhoe's time to gasp as he opened what he thought was his 'gift' that Jiwon mentioned. It was handcuffs and a blindfold.

"I clearly remembered you once told me that you wanted to try it so I thought why not now" Jiwon grinned making Junhoe smile as well.

"Okay, Strip for daddy. Will ya?" The sudden change in Jiwon's tone surprised Junhoe. After living together for almost 2 years, he still couldn't get used to his boyfriend's duality. The gaze in Jiwon's eyes made his stomach do flips.

Still he stood and slowly stripped. He could feel jiwon hungrily watching him "you are so beautiful, do you know that?"

"Yeah, heard it from many before" Junhoe smiled and crawled on top of Jiwon, who was lying on the bed and also now completely naked as well.

"Is that so?" Jiwon quickly changed their position so now he was on top "let me admire your beauty then, baby" 

Jiwon kissed Junhoe with more aggression and hunger. He took Junhoe's right nipple in his fingers and humed triumphantly when Junhoe moaned loudly in his mouth. 

He trailed down his kisses downward, biting and nibbling on his neck and going more lower. He came in contact with Junhoe's other nipple and sucked it swirling his tongue while still playing with the other one. 

"Hyung! Ahhh~" Junhoe's moans were music to Jiwon's ear. He stopped after a while of teasing the younger one and moved forward to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

"Now, if you be a good boy, then I will reward you" Junhoe immediately nodded.

"Hands up" he did as told and Jiwon cuffed both his hands with the railing of the headboard then, blindfolded him.

If anything, the blindfolds only made Junhoe even more turned on. He anticipated Jiwon's next move and let out a shaky breath when a finger ran down his chest "Stop me if you don't feel good" 

"Okay"

Jiwon sat between Junhoe's legs and poured a huge amount of lube on his hand, rubbing it together. He first used one finger and rubbed it on Junhoe's hole, slowly inserting it. 

"Ahh...ah!" Junhoe moaned. Jiwon tried to distract him by slowly stroking his dick. "Hyung! That's...ahh, if you.. do it like this....then I will come!" He tried to from his word.

"Hyung'? Did you forget what's my name?" Jiwon asked sternly stopping his movements.

"D...daddy, I m sorry" Junhoe whimpered.

"Good boy, I m gonna move now so breath in and lose up for me, baby boy" Jiwon slowly started to move his fingers and continued the same process untill he had four fingers inside him and Junhoe was a panting mess.

He was sucking Junhoe's dick so the younger can forget about the pain. After thrusting some more times he pulled back his fingers switching it with his now own lubed dick.

Jiwon slowly insterted himself while gripping Junhoe's hips. He paused when he was halfway there and then penetrated roughly going all the way in at one go.

"Ahhh!" Junhoe screamed in blissful pain. He couldn't see but he knew that Jiwon was smirking and he shivered.

He desperately wanted to hold Jiwon and kiss him. He wanted to touch him and be touched but his hands were tied in one place. Because he was not able to move his hands, all he could do was hold onto or pull the cuffs, it did hurt him but he couldn't care less.

"I m gonna move" Jiwon said before slowly pulling out until the tip was out and slammed back in. Then repeating it again and again. 

"Nghhh...no wait...hyu- daddy!" Junhoe moaned loudly and tried to squrim away but Jiwon's strong grip was keeping him in place. The bed was moving with their fuck and continuously hitting the wall.

Jiwon went on with his monstrous pace while the only word that came out of Junhoe was the latter's name. It was what Jiwon loved the most to hear from Junhoe's mouth during their fuck cause it turned him on even more.

He made a deep thrust, directly hitting Junhoe's prostate which had him shaking under Jiwon "yes! Daddy there!" 

Jiwon hiked up both of Junhoe's legs on his shoulder, continuously hitting his prostate. Junhoe was sobbing and biting his lips so hard that he could taste the blood. 

He felt a familiar knot swell up in his stomach and Jiwon realised it too because Junhoe's hole was squeezing his dick.

"Cum" he commanded and speed up his pace fucking harder and faster.

Few more violent thrust and then Junhoe was coming yelling out Jiwon's name like a chant. He breathed heavily trying to normalise his breathing. Jiwon stopped and removed Junhoe's blindfold. 

"Who told you, you could rest? I haven't cum yet baby. You don't want reward? Are you being naughty?" Jiwon caressed Junhoe's cheek with one hand and unlocking his wrists with the other.

Junhoe immediately shook his head "sorry".

Jiwon kissed him again rather softly this time "come on", he whispered between the kiss.

He took Junhoe towards their kitchen, instantly turning him and bending him over the dining table. He cuffed Junhoe's hands again.

"Hyung, Wha- ahh" without any warning he penetrated Junhoe's hole again. He rammed his dick in and out roughly just like before. 

"A-ah daddy harder" gripping onto Junhoe's hip to control his pace, he pulled him back to meet his hard thruts. With his fingers he spread Junhoe's butt cheeks so he could go deeper.

"Umm.. Just like that" Junhoe moaned squeezing his ass making Jiwon groan. He drilled into him harder.

"Fuck!" Jiwon grabbed his hair and pulled him, his back hiting Jiwon's chest. He gasped when Jiwon traced his neck and wrapped his hands applying light pressure. The lessening of air, hiked up Junhoe's pleasure. 

Jiwon set a brutal pace, nibbling at Junhoe's ear and pinching his nipples with his other hands. They were both near the edge. 

"Ahh...hyung, I m gonna cum" Junhoe said and as soon as Jiwon hit his prostate, he came undone. Due to the climax he squeezed tightly making Jiwon grunt in pleasure emptying himself out in Junhoe's hole. Jiwon fucked through their high and slowly pulled out.

He turned Junhoe around, and the younger grabbed onto him because his legs were like a jelly.

"You did great, baby. But I know you want more" Jiwon smirked when he saw Junhoe blush and avert his eyes. He kissed Junhoe's cheek and licked his earlobe, going down towards his neck and uncuffing his wrists.

"It's ok, you have been a good boy. So I m gonna reward you" he said and stopped before coming on level with Junhoe and continuing "you can take one more for daddy right?"

Junhoe nodded and although he wanted to ask what was coming ahead he kept quiet because whatever Jiwon did, it would always be amazing.

That's how he found himself now straddling Jiwon's lap, grinding his ass and kissing Jiwon on their couch. He slowly slid Jiwon's cock inside him and both moaned in unison.

The angle was allowing Jiwon's dick to go more deeper and Junhoe was struggling to get used to the strech. After some moments he started moving his hips, bouncing himself up an down. 

Jiwon groaned when he felt Junhoe slam himself down on his dick clutching onto his shoulders.

"Ahhh...hyung. It feels so good~ ugh" Junhoe was a mess but Jiwon thought that he looked beautiful. He adoringly watched him, his pink swollen lips, eyes shut and mouth slightly hung open because of the sensation. He sometimes really questioned himself how was he able to bag such a beautiful human being? He was just an average working guy.

He quickly threw away his thoughts and gain his composure and slightly grabbed Junhoe's hip and thrusted upwards making Junhoe's eyes to roll back.

"A-ahh! Hyung yes!yes!" Junhoe was screaming again and they were sure that even their neighbours have heard him. 

But Jiwon didn't care cause that's what he wanted "yes, Scream my name just like that. Let others know whose cock you are taking". He increased his speed in an inhuman pace.

"You like it when daddy is rough, don't you baby boy?" Jiwon said particularly hitting Junhoe's prostate.

"Yes, Daddy!" Junhoe screamed while grinding his ass to get Jiwon deeper.

Jiwon yanked him forward by his neck staring deep in his eyes "Tell me who is fucking you right now?" 

"D-daddy...ha.." he was getting near his climax.

"Whose dick are you taking right now?" Jiwon slammed roughly inside him.

"Daddy!... daddy please I want to cum!" Junhoe begged, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Will you be good for me?" Jiwon asked and Junhoe vigorously nodded.

He moved forward near Junhoe's ear and whispered "Then come for me"

Junhoe didn't know that Jiwon's command would affect him this much but came right then. His cum landing on both his and Jiwon's stomach.

He thought that it was over but Jiwon didn't stop.  
"Just a little bit more baby" Jiwon pushed him and got on top of him fucking him hard. 

Junhoe was shaking and sobbing due to overstimulation but still obeyed. 

"You are doing very good baby, see you are taking my cock so nicely" 

"H-hyung...ahh go slowly" Junhoe raised his hands to stop him but the elder grabbed his wrists and pinned him down and fucked him landing right on his prostate. Junhoe was able to feel that he was getting aroused again.

He wrapped his legs around Jiwon and digged his heels on his back. Jiwon winced but didn't slow down though his thrusts were getting sloppier and eratic.

He drilled roughly inside him and one thrust, then Junhoe was coming again with Jiwon at the same time. Both moaned at the same time and rode through their high.

Jiwon dropped his sweaty boby above Junhoe carefully not crushing the other as they breathed heavily. They were both exhausted but Jiwon knew that it wouldn't be a good choice to sleep in this small couch.

Even though he didn't wanted, he pulled out and dragged himself out the room to fetch wet towels. He came back and smiled upon seeing Junhoe sleeping so peacefully, breathing softly. 

He cleaned both of them then swiftly carryied Junhoe towards their bed. The movement caused him to stir in his sleep. He tried snuggling into Jiwon's embrace and drift off to sleep again.

Jiwon slipped something in his fingers and he opened his eyes in surprise. The look Junhoe gave was worth everything for Jiwon.

"Ji...Jiwon? This is the gift you wer...." the words died down in his throat when Jiwon smiled at him with twinkle in his eyes.

"Look we have going out for 2years and when I was overseas, I realised that I couldn't live without you, your warmth, your smile, your love, I missed everything. Being with you was what makes me happy the most because you are my everything. So, Junhoe please will you stay with me for the rest of our lives?" Jiwon sincerely stated gripping both Junhoe's hands tightly.

Junhoe felt tears rolling down his eyes as he nodded. "Why are you crying baby?" Jiwon asked while wiping his tears away. He had always dreamt of this day and now it was finally happening. Of course he would cry.

"Awww come on Junhoe, I don't want any tears on our special moment" he kissed Junhoe's eyes, cheeks, nose and pecked his mouth, continuing to shower him with kisses until Junhoe was giggling in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered, hugging Jiwon tightly and buring his face in his neck.

Jiwon chuckled lightly "love you a loooootttttt~ now let's sleep and have this emotional talk tomorrow". He kissed Junhoe's forehead softly.

"Good night" Junhoe whispered closing his eyes.

"Mmm...night, baby" he hummed and pulled the blankets covering both their bodies and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever smut, hope it was ok enough. And yes the 'gift' Jiwon was talking about was the proposal ring.


End file.
